Just Say Yes
by Lola Potter Weasley
Summary: Dar uma chance, não é? Isso que todos falavam para ela fazer? Pois bem, ela deu. OneShot.


**Just Say Yes**

**Capítulo Único**

Dar uma chance, não é? Isso que todos falavam para ela fazer? Pois bem, ela deu.

Lily e James tinham parado de brigar no início do sétimo ano. Ela estava decidida a acabar com as brigas bestas e fazer o que todos a incentivavam a fazer: conhecer James melhor antes de julga-lo. Por isso, os dois se tornaram amigos.

Quando Amos Diggory terminou com a ruiva, ele foi a primeira pessoa a ir até ela, aconchega-la em seus grandes braços.

- Não fique assim, Lily. Ele não merecia você.

Ela só soluçou, enquanto molhava sua camisa toda.

- Você é uma garota linda, carinhosa e divertida. Vai conseguir arranjar alguém fácil...

- Não, James. Eu não quero relacionamentos sérios por enquanto. Isso aca-acaba comigo.

Aquelas palavras destruíram as esperanças de James, mas ele continuou a consola-la, afagando seus cabelos ruivos e recitou baixinho a letra de uma das músicas preferidas de Lily:

- _Drop his name. Push it in and twist the knife again. No one really ever wins in heartbeak warfare_.

**(N/A: ****(8) Heartbreak Warfare – John Mayer****)**

Lily parou de soluçar e ergueu a cabeça. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos e em seu rosto tinha rastros de lágrimas que James limpou com o polegar.

- Não fique assim por causa dele, acredite, ele não merece.

- Obrigada, James. Você é um ótimo amigo – falou Lily, mas por dentro ela o considerava bem mais que um amigo.

- Gosto de ver você sorrindo, porque não tenta? – sugeriu o moreno, ainda abraçado à ruiva.

Lily tentou, mas saiu como uma careta.

- Não consigo...

- Tente de novo. Pense em algo que lhe faça feliz.

Mecanicamente, ela pensou em todos os momentos que se divertira com James e um sorriso sincero, porém pequeno, surgiu. Ele sorriu também.

- Bem melhor.

O moreno aproximou-se mais dela e beijou sua testa.

Eles dançavam juntos, numa noite de monitoria. Ele a surpreendera mais uma vez quando trouxe aquele aparelho que ela nem sabia que funcionava para a sala dos monitores-chefes numa noite em que Lily estava cansada, porém não parava de trabalhar com papéis. Uma delicada melodia saia do aparelho e, dando um de seus lindos sorrisos que derretiam o coração dela, o garoto se aproximou e segurou sua mão.

Lily sorriu quando James levou sua mão aos lábios. Ela apoiou o braço em seu ombro e ele envolveu sua cintura. Movimentaram-se lentamente, sem parar de sorrir ou tirar os olhos um dos outros.

- Você sempre consegue, James – disse a ruiva, num tom baixo, colocando a cabeça em seu peito e passando os braços por seu pescoço.

- Que isso, Lily, faço o que posso.

Eles não estavam namorando, mas com certeza tinha uma química forte entre os dois. Lily sentia as pernas amolecerem quando ele sorria para ela. Não era aquele sorriso maroto, nem aquele galanteador que ele usava com todas, era um sorriso terno e carinhoso, que dava um brilho especial em seus olhos.

James não dizia mais que gostava dela, mas não precisava. O jeito que ele a olhava não fazia precisar.

Nas férias de Natal, Lily mandou uma carta para casa dizendo que iria ficar em Hogwarts para as festas por causa dos estudos para os N.I.E.M's. Mas ela só fez isso porque soube que James Potter iria passar as festas na escola.

- Feliz Natal, Lily.

- Feliz Natal, James.

Ele a cumprimentara enquanto esta descia as escadas do dormitório das meninas. James estava sentado no sofá, olhando o fogo e a enorme árvore de Natal.

- E então, ganhou algum presente? – perguntou ela, sentando-se ao seu lado. Lily usava uma calça jeans e um suéter verde, que combinava perfeitamente com seus olhos.

- Ganhei uma caixa de doces de Peter, um livro de Remus e um kit de manutenção para a minha vassoura de Sirius. E você?

- Ganhei livros de todos, menos de Sirius, que me deu uma foto sua – ela corou dizendo isso, o que fez James rir.

- Ele é um mala.

- Nem me fale – mentiu Lily, pois ela tinha guardado a foto com cuidado no malão antes de descer.

- Eu tenho uma surpresa – disseram juntos e sorriram – Você primeiro.

- Ok, isso está ficando estranho – Lily murmurou, com um sorriso travesso nos lábios.

- Posso ir primeiro? – perguntou James e ela assentiu. O moreno tirou uma caixinha preta do bolso e estendeu para ela. – Feliz Natal, Lily.

A ruiva pegou a caixinha e a abriu, com o coração pulando no peito. Um colar com um delicado coração como pingente.

- Ah, James!

- Você gostou? – perguntou, com um medo na voz. Lily olhou dentro de seus olhos e sorriu.

- Eu amei.

O moreno colocou o colar no pescoço dela enquanto Lily segurava os cabelos.

- Obrigada – agradeceu e respirou fundo – Minha vez.

Os dedos dela encostaram sem cerimônia em seu rosto, num gesto suave. Abaixou suas pálpebras e deslizou as mãos para seu pescoço, aproximou-se e encostou seus lábios nos dele. Os corações batiam acelerado no mesmo ritmo. Foi um beijo rápido e ela logo se afastou dele, ainda de olhos fechados, o peito subindo e descendo rapidamente. Ela tinha acabado de comprovar sua teoria pelo que sentia quando via James, Lily Evans gostava de James Potter. E muito.

- Puxa – foi o que escapou dos lábios do moreno.

- Feliz Natal, James – suspirou a ruiva, se levantando e saindo pelo buraco do retrato.

Era o aniversário de Lily, e ela estava estudando dobrado para os N.I.E.M's já que ela estava passando muito tempo na presença dos marotos nesses últimos tempos que não tinha tempo para estudar.

Lily não se lembrava que dia era, por isso, quando estava saindo do Salão Principal para ir a biblioteca, foi surpreendida por James, que segurava um único lírio vermelho nas mãos.

- Oi ruiva.

Ele lhe entregou a flor que ela sorriu ao receber.

- Tem um tempinho?

- Na verdade, não, eu tenho que estudar – Lily se machucava com as próprias palavras por recusar um pedido dele, mas estava fazendo o que era certo.

- Nem alguns minutinhos?

Seus olhos a hipnotizaram por um momento e ela não teve como não aceitar.

- Aonde vamos? – perguntou Lily, sem se importar que ele segurasse sua mão e levasse sua mochila.

- Você verá. Agora, confia em mim?

- Confio – respondeu ela, sem hesitar.

- Feche os olhos, eu vou lhe guiar.

- Mas...

James a olhou e ela suspirou.

- Tá, tá.

O moreno cobriu seus olhos com as mãos e a levou pela mão até o sétimo andar. Sem aviso nenhum, ele tirou a mão e tudo o que ela viu foi um mar de pessoas que gritaram:

- Surpresa!

Lily abriu a boca num "o", evitando falar algo idiota como "é meu aniversário?" e apenas sorriu. Entrou na sala e agradeceu a todos, sendo zoada por Sirius, como de costume.

Quando todos estavam dançando, James e Lily estavam em um canto, apenas conversando.

- Obrigada por tudo isso, James, você é a pessoa mais maravilhosa que eu conheço – ela falou, sinceramente.

- Ah, que isso, Lily, eu faço o que posso.

Ela sorriu e ele a beijou.

- Quer ser minha namorada, Lils? – perguntou, com a testa apoiada na sua e pensou com todas as forças: "Apenas diga sim. Apenas diga sim!"

- Eu... Adoraria, Jay.

* * *

**N/A: Oooooi!**

**Tudo bom, pessoas bonitinhas?**

**Quanto tempo!**

**Já voltaram pras aulas? x.x**

**Bem, essa é uma Oneshot que eu escrevi faz um tempo já, mas não tinha postado. O que acharam? (:**

**Beeijos!**

**Reviews, né? :D**


End file.
